Shattered: The Renewal
by shinegirl17
Summary: This is a continuation of Lungor Sterling Lycien's story, Shattered. Here's the link: /s/7312820/1/Shattered We all know the movie version, where Christopher Wilde is a reknown artist with fame, money and a girlfriend... But what if it wasn't that way? What if he was born amongst a broken family, with no one to hold onto, alone? Would he be shattered?
1. Gaseous Survival

**A/N: Hey all! So this is a continuation of a story by Lungor Sterling Lycien! Here's the original story: **

** s/7312820/1/Shattered**

**You should probably read that before you read this, or it won't make sense :P Anyways, shout out to Lungor Sterling Lycien, who was awesome enough to let me adopt this story. This chapter is a bit short, but I'll have the next one up by tomorrow! Deuces :D**

**Disclaimer: The story/characters so far belong to Lungor Sterling Lycien and Disney.**

**Claimer: The plot from this point is mine :D**

The gas poured into my lungs and I could feel my heart slowing. It got harder to breathe and all those years of teasing, taunting, bullying and pain came rushing back.

Life is a game, one that I'd lost, quite miserably. For me, the pathetic little six-year old from a broken home with no one to turn to, nowhere to go and no one to love.

Love.

That's a stupid word.

There's no such thing as love. Well, maybe there might be... Maybe, in some delusional world where everything works out, there might be love, happiness, peace. But not here, definitely not here.

Not for me.

Why?

Why not for me?

I wondered about that brunette girl. She was beautiful. I felt a strong feeling her, but I ended up hurting her. Does love ultimately lead to hurt and pain and suffering? That's what had happened to me.

Broken shards of glass pierced my skin and crimson blood flowed down my pale arm. It hurt. But by now, pain was the only thing I could feel. Pain is the only REAL thing. There's nothing else left, not for me.

So what's a guy to do? Ever since I was six, I was the pathetic little accident just waiting to happen. But now, when I'm twenty, I'm still alone, still an accident. Still a MISTAKE. What's left for me here. This world is no place for a monster like me. Poor girl, she was so beautiful. She didn't deserve a monster like me.

A monster.

That's all I am.

That's all I ever will be.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, filling my lungs with the toxic fumes. I coughed and choked and felt the life leave me.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my bathroom door come smashing down and a figure lift me out of the glass and blood filled tub.

**So what do you think? Read and Review PLEASE! :D **


	2. Soft Hands

**Hello again! Like I said, up by tomorrow (today, whatever :P)! So this chapter's a bit longer. Read and review please :D**

I didn't want to open my eyes. My head hurt and I could feel tight constricting roped around my arms and legs. Was this hell? Or had I been kidnapped? I was sore, so sore. Maybe I could fight it? Maybe I could get away, but then again, what would I do? I gave up and shut my eyes tighter. Once again, I drifted into a cold, miserable, dreamless sleep.

I felt someone holding my hand. Soft. Soft hands. Small, petite, soft hands. Was it Sherry? No, she'd never come to help me. She hates me. I'm the accident that ruined her life, the monster she wished she never had. It felt so nice, someone holding my hand. Made me feel, special. Not a monster. But who was it? I started to open my eyes, but shut them before I could see anything. "What if everything went away and I came back to reality?" I wondered. That would mean the hand would be gone, along with the feeling it gave me. The first thing I could remember feeling, besides pain. I decided to keep my eyes closed. And soon, I drifted off again.

Voices. They were the first thing I heard.

"Yeah, he just opened his eyes. Just a bit." a small feminine voice said. It sounded, concerned. About me? Yeah, I must be dead.

"Did he? Well, we'll keep on monitering him. And you're sure this is the boy who approached you that day?"  
Another voice. Male. Strong. Scary. A bit like my dad's.

"Yes, I'm sure. Will he be punished or something?"  
He might, but we're not sure right now. He has little to no records and I think he might be a special case. But, either way, if you're going to press charges-" The voices faded away. I opened my eyes.

The room around me was white. I looked down and felt ropes. Wait, not ropes, but bandages. Bandages up and down my arms and legs. I'm in a bed, in a white room, patched up with bandages. I guess I'm in a hospital. Though I wouldn't know. I've never been in one before.  
When I opened my eyes, there was no one in the room. Probably just I dream, I supposed. I tried to move, to get up, but I didn't get far without wincing in pain.

Oh god, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman in green scrubs walked in.

"Hello sweetie. Good morning! How are you feeling?" she said cheerily, pulling the blinds open and checking some machines. She looked at me, as if she was waiting for a reply. I'm not good at this, never was. I don't talk very much. I prefer to keep quiet and hidden, staying in the shadows.

"Hey, you okay..." she looked at some papers. "Christopher? Are you alright, Christopher? Can you say something for me?" She looked concerned. Over me? I was probably dreaming...

"Um, I'm f-f-fine." I mumbled. She gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher and took my hand.

"Well, Christopher. My name is Karalyn. I am going to be your nurse. It's nice to meet you. Now, I'm going to check a few things and take your temperature and blood pressure, alright?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I managed. Karalyn was a plump little lady in her late 30's or 40's, I was never too good with age, but she had kind, hazel eyes that made me feel a bit at ease. She spoke with slight Scottish accent under her words and had shoulder-length, frizzy red hair. She wrapped something around my arm and I noticed she had a long scar on the inside of her arm, stretching from her inner upper arm, down to the crevice of her thumb. I wondered what had happened, but why ask her and risk losing the little attention I was getting? I kept my mouth shut and tried not to stare, but the nimble nurse caught my eye and asked,

"Does it scare you, child?"

"Yes'm. A bit," I whispered.

"Now don't be scared, Christopher. One day, I'll sit you down and tell you that story, but for now, you do seem a bit tired, boy. I'll bring you some supper in an hour or so. Doctor Alistair may come in to talk to you and check your wounds, yes? You just rest, alright?"

"Y-yes. Thank y-you, K-k-kara-l-lyn." I stumbled. She smiled, tucked me in and trotted off to see her next patient. What an angel.  
Thankful for a kind soul, I lifted my hand to my face and examined it, looking for any trace the person who had held my hand so lovingly, one could almost say, 'caressed' it.

No trace of her. I was probably just imagining the whole thing.

But that's when the door opened. And a girl with soft hands walked in.

**Sorry! A bit of a cliff hanger, but I'll update soon! Enjoy!**


	3. Blue-Eyed Boy

**A/N: Hey all! Okay, from now on, there'll be changes in the POV, but I'll put it in the story so you know when it changes, kay? What do you think about this chapter?**

JESSICA POV:  
I walked in the room and he was awake. Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it would be this hard to face him. I mean, he just assaulted me, in public. I should be furious. But, still. After that, he went home, if you can call that a home and tried to kill himself. He was hooked up to an IV, he looked okay, if not a bit shaken and surprised.

I circled the bed and looked into his eyes. They were blue, so blue.

Actually, he was pretty cute. I opened my mouth to say something but my breath caught and I froze. I don't know why. Maybe it was the pain and fear in his eyes. He looked scared, so scared. Like a deer caught in the headlights. I didn't want to hurt him. Why? I don't know.

I gave a small smile and briskly walked out of the room. That was awkward. What happened to me in there? I closed my eyes and memories came flooding back.

Rebecca Street.

He came up to me and asked me where Rebecca Street was. Then he grabbed me and kissed my neck. At this point, I was freaking out. I struggled and pushed him away, but he hurt me, twisting my arms back and tightening his grip around my neck. I was choking.

I shuddered at the gruesome memory and hot malice coursed through my veins. I marched back into the room and walked right up to his face. He looked bewildered, to say the least.

"Hey! Listen you," I barked. "Do you know what you put me through? Can you please explain why you attacked me in the middle of the street? Hello? Answer me!" I was getting really mad now. I was surprised when grabbed my hand and softly traced a pattern on my palm. He looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, pulling my hand away. He shook his head and gestured to my hand again. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his. He looked at me with those blue eyes, again, and traced the same pattern. Wait, not a pattern, but letters, words.

_S-O-R-R-Y._

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. What could I say now?

"Um, it's alright, I guess. But wait, Why did you do it? Can you talk?"

He broke eye contact and stared at the floor, tensing up. I squeezed his hand, unsure of what was wrong.

"I'm s-sorry. It w-was a mist-t-take." he said so quietly, I thought I might have imagined it. What's up with this kid? I wasn't sure, but something made me feel like I had to be with him. I didn't want to leave him alone.

"It's okay. Um, well... how are you?"

He shrugged and immediately winced from the pain.

"Oh my gosh, why did you do this to yourself?" I muttered under my breath.

"Because I'm a monster." he said solemnly, but so quietly I could barely hear.

"Excuse me, what?" I whisper-screamed.

"I hurt you. I'm a monster. I'm sorry." And with that, my blue-eyed boy yanked the IV out of his arm.

The next few moments passed in a blur. Some nurses rushed in and I was ushered out. What did he mean? Why did he do that? More importantly, what am I going to tell Officer Lindwall? Should I press charges? My family wants to, they'er going nuts now, but this guy, he was different. I don't know why. He just needs help, and he needs it fast.

I waited outside the room for about half an hour before the nurses gave and all-clear and let me back in the room. I rushed to his bedside and chided him.

"Don't you EVER do that again? Understood?"

He continued to stare at me in confusion.

"I though you w-wanted me gone."

"No. Never. You don't get to die that easy, kid. You don't get to leave me like that, got it?"

And for the first time that day, my Blue-Eyed boy gave a little smile.

"Got it."

**Read and REview pleaseee :D What do you think of it so far? **


End file.
